


sekilas, tersembunyi

by cutiks (fumate)



Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, bandom au - Freeform, welp i finally put it here..... welcome to the incoming train wreck that is this au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks
Summary: kau dan arya dekat dalam keterpisahan kalian.
Relationships: Ambun Arya & Irfan Ma'arif
Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	sekilas, tersembunyi

**Author's Note:**

> fiksi ini dan karakter (juga elemen penceritaan lain) di dalamnya adalah milik saya kecuali dispefikasikan sebaliknya. latar cerita banyak diinspirasi (dan di kemudian hari, mereferensikan) bandom jadi au ini akan terasa dekat dan akrab jika kalian pernah berkecimpung di bandom!
> 
> ini crosspost dari [jurnal khusus untuk au ini](https://stageverse.dreamwidth.org/). sila dicek bila penasaran; jurnalnya masih terus diedit dan ditambahi. terima kasih telah membaca!

**i**.

kau dan arya, sebenarnya, dulu tidak begitu dekat bahkan saat kalian merekam demo pertama zaman reaksi. mungkin karena arya tidak banyak jadi pusat perhatian sehingga ia akrab dengan sesiapa yang ia kenal dan kau—sebaliknya—seringkali dikelilingi orang tetapi tak dekat dengan siapapun. atau mungkin karena arya sempat tidak percaya denganmu, entah kenapa; hari-hari di mana ia terus menolak usulan dan ajakan nongkrongmu tanpa alasan meski kau sudah berusaha mencoba mengenalnya lebih dekat. kalian, bagaimanapun, rekan satu band.

kau pernah menanyainya. _kenapa sih lo_? tapi arya tidak pernah menjawab. ia hanya tersenyum, tak bersuara, dan kalian ditelan keheningan sampai kau muak dan beranjak. kau tidak tahu kenapa ia enggan mempercayaimu. enam tahun setelahnya, kau masih tidak tahu, dan arya masih tersenyum tanpa kalimat bila ditanyai.

**ii**.

akhir tahun 2021, zaman reaksi pertama kali tampil di acara stasiun televisi besar.

di belakang panggung kau terus-terusan menghela napas, dalam benak mengulang lagu yang akan kalian bawakan lagi dan lagi. gladi bersih mental. mendadak kau merasa ingin lenyap, demam panggung parah, seluruh pengalamanmu berdebat dan berpidato di forum internasional seolah tak membawamu ke mana-mana.

berpidato dan bernyanyi—serupa tapi tak sama. dalam keduanya kau memaksimalkan suaramu, untuk didengar, untuk dikagumi, tetapi dalam pidato kau tidak harus khawatir apakah kau melakukannya dengan baik, apakah standar baikmu sama dengan orang lain. kau—irfan ma'arif hasibuan, juara bertahan kontes pidato dan debat, tidak pernah lagi ragu dengan kemampuanmu. dalam pidato kau datang berzirah. tetapi menyanyi tidak begitu.

ada sesuatu yang lebih rapuh dalam menyanyi; pandangan dingin orang, telinga-telinga yang siap menilai, lidahmu menelusuri tiap kata. kau bisa berbohong dan tetap tampil fantastis dalam pidato, tetapi menyanyi—inilah, dirimu yang paling bersih, telanjang dengan seluruh kejujuranmu.

orang tidak mendengarkan pidato untuk menyadari hal abstrak sebagaimana yang mereka lakukan dengan lagu.

lima menit.

kau merasa seperti sedang disasosiasi. ringan. hampa. penuh. jemarimu yang bergoyang gelisah nampak asing.

kemudian arya menepuk pundakmu. seketika kau tertarik kembali, seperti stephen strange setelah pertama kali didorong the ancient one, dan kau mengerjap.

arya menghela napas. "abis ini kita."

kau mengangguk, dungu. bisu.

"gue kira bakal lebih wah dari mnet," ujar arya, memandang ke panggung. "mayan sih. sereman mnet tapi."

itu membuatmu mengerutkan kening. bicara apa arya? entah dari mana bawa-bawa mnet. kau mengikuti arah pandangnya. lautan manusia. lampu yang begitu terang. mnet tidak begini. suasananya lebih mirip konferensi yang sekali waktu pernah kauhadiri—

lalu kau tersenyum.

(jika itu kau, agaknya akan banyak kata-kata terlontar—sampai terkesan bacot—tetapi arya tidak perlu begitu. ia mengikisnya tanpa banyak berusaha.)

uka memanggil; giliran kalian telah tiba. kau melangkah perlahan. panggung itu terasa rumah dan apapun yang kaupusingkan sebelumnya menguap tanpa jejak.

di bawah sorot lampu, kau berkeringat, berdebar, _hidup_ , dan debut mainstream kalian sukses besar karenanya.

  
  


**iii**.

arya selalu lelap di atas jam dua belas dan bangun pukul sepuluh pagi, jika waktu kalian luang.

setelah zaman reaksi mendadak tenar, bus tur kalian kebanyakan hanya berhenti venue ke venue. tidak lagi ke hotel. praktis waktu istirahat kalian sedikit sekalipun tuntutan pekerjaan kalian memerlukan banyak energi.

kau biasanya tidur begitu ada waktu. begitu pula basam dan cakra. uka lebih parah; ia langsung lelap ketika bersentuhan dengan alas apapun. arya, bagaimanapun—

ia lebih sering keluar. atau mendengarkan musik-musik yang ia sukai. istirahatnya jadi lebih pendek bahkan di antara kalian.

kau pernah menegurnya. "sakit lo lama-lama begitu."

arya tertawa. "ya, kalo gitu istirahatnya di rumah sakit aja." entah bercanda atau tidak, kau menjitaknya cukup keras karena memang tidak lucu.

hari ini pun arya bangun siang. ia duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, mata kosong, jelas belum sadar sepenuhnya. nampak lemas sekali. rambutnya berantakan dan kau ingin tertawa; kalau kau upload ke twitter, jelas akan langsung heboh di fandom karena ambun arya tidak pernah tampil dengan penampilan bercela.

alih-alih kau membawakannya segelas kopi panas. "ngopi gak lo? baru gue bikin. pasti enak."

ia mendongak, muka datar. sudut bibirnya mengejang. kau bisa melihat ia mulai mendapatkan tenaga dan pikirannya kembali.

"boleh."

  
  


**iv**.

satu konser di glasgow, arya menyandarkan kepalanya ke ceruk lehermu. kau mengusap rambutnya sambil terus bernyanyi sekalipun hampir salah meneriakkan lirik. ini ritual panggung kalian.

kau mendengar arya terkekeh. katanya: ini hidup kita sekarang.

  
  


**v**.

dan inilah hidup kalian sekarang:

tur dunia, bandara ke perjalanan di bus ke venue ke bus ke venue ke bus ke bandara; paparazi; cuitan twitter dan pos tumblr; hadiah penggemar yang datang tanpa henti; uka yang melerai kalian tapi juga mengamuk bila tidurnya terganggu; cakra dan konsol gamenya; basam bercerita tiap malam akan naskah favoritnya; kau dan arya, bertengkar dan bercanda dan berbuat bodoh bersama.

kerumunan penonton meneriakkan kembali kata-kata yang arya tulis, padamu, pada kalian. betapa magis. lampu panggung berkelap-kelip pancarona. uka melompat dari platform drum cakra, yang menggeleng dengan keringat bercucuran. basam berlari menyalami tangan-tangan yang teracung—bagiannya sedang kosong.

malam ini hidup. sehidup detak jantungmu. sehidup denyut musik kalian.

kau tertawa.

di ujung lain panggung, sembari pula memainkan gitarnya, arya tergelak juga, melemparimu lirikan jenaka.

  
  
  



End file.
